Quoi ?
by Cear Grishka
Summary: C'est fou ce que le temps brûle les yeux. OS Ereri. /!\ Lemon ou un truc du genre. En fait, un truc du genre.


Ecrit l'année dernière à l'occasion du concours Saint Valentin de EreriLemonHard sur Wattpad.

Tourjours pas corrigé pour cause de procrastination.

* * *

-Caporal.

Tu m'appelle depuis un quart d'heure. C'est fatiguant.

Je soupire, tu continues.

-Je vous aimes.

Tu gigotes, marmonnes quelque chose et rigoles nerveusement.

Si j'en avais la force, je te dirais à quel point tu es ridicule. Mais je viens de sortir d'une réunion de trois heures, un tête à tête tout à fait charmant avec Erwin, le tout avec Hanji discutant joyeusement avec elle-même d'un sujet tout sauf rose.

Tu devrais être couché, d'ailleurs.

-D'accord. Idiot.

* * *

-Caporal ?

Tu gigotes, marmonnes quelque chose et rougi lorsque je te regardes.

Il est trois heures du matin et je t'entends t'agiter sur ta chaise depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans mon bureau. Tu respectes la règles des trois S. Silencieux, Sage et Serviable.

Gentil petit gamin. Agaçant.

-Quoi ?

Tu ris un peu, tu ris peu ces derniers temps. Tu dois le sentir, qu'on va tous crever. On avait déjà un pied dans la tombe en naissant dans ce monde.

Foutus Titans.

-Vous savez, l'autre jour, quand je vous ai dit que je vous aimais, vous avez répondu « d'accord ». Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous m'aimez aussi.

Foutu gamin.

* * *

-Caporal...

La dernière fois tu disais qu'il était trop dur. Ensuite il était trop mou. Puis il sentait le moisi. Et il y'avait un genre de rat bien moche dans ta chambre.

Comment rester en bonne santé pour aller bouffer du Titan en vivant dans de telles conditions, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi encore ?

Tu gigotes, tu marmonnes encore, tu marmonnes tout le temps en réalité, on dirait que tu as peur qu'on entende tes pensées.

Tu penses à quoi en fait ?

Tu me regardes et je vois vert et je sais que t'es un foutu gamin agaçant trop mignon pour que j'accepte.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Pourtant, j'accepte quand même. Je soupire.

Je soupire souvent ces derniers temps, peut-être que je sens que je vais bientôt y passer. Tu me lâches plus d'une semelle depuis un mois, est-ce que tu le sens toi aussi ?

Je repousse le drap. C'est une invitation. Il fait trop chaud pour dormir avec une couverture. Trop chaud pour dormir à deux. Avec toi, surtout.

-Caporal ?

Je soupire, et tu dois prendre ça pour un « quoi ? » encore. C'est bien, c'était ça.

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, la dernière fois.

Tu devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ce genres de choses, l'amour et toutes ces conneries. On a pas le temps. Pas assez de temps pour survivre.

Hausser les épaules c'est bien. Ça veut tout dire, un peu. Mais pas que je t'aime.

On a pas le temps de s'aimer. On a même pas le temps de dormir. Mais tu me sers quand même dans tes bras.

D'accord.

C'est bien, j'ai chaud mais je me sens bien. Et tu dors pas et je dors pas non plus. On attend juste que le soleil nous donne l'autorisation de survivre plus longtemps. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

-Caporal.

Je te regardes, tu ne me vois pas.

-Là.

Tu tourne la tête vers moi et me sourie. J'ai le vertige, où sont tes yeux ? Où est passé le vert ? Tu retire ton bandeau, tu as dû sentir la panique dans ma voix. Tu sens toujours ces choses là.

Puis ils sont là, tes yeux, ils sont beaux. Mais ils ne me voient pas.

Je n'aime pas ça.

-Le Capitaine Zoe a dit que demain je pourrai voir de nouveau, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je te le dis. Tu ris, toi non plus tu n'y crois pas. C'est pourtant la vérité, ce mensonge.

Après tu te lèves. On est seuls, dans l'infirmerie. Tu tends les bras, perdu, tu tâte l'air, cherche quelque chose. Bizarrement, je sais que c'est moi, ce quelque chose. Et ça me fait sourire. Je devrais pas. Je devrais te dire à quel point tu as été idiot. Combien ta perte aurait affecté notre combat contre les Titans.

Que ça m'aurait donné froid, de dormir seul maintenant que je me suis habitué à ton intrusive présence.

Mais j'en ai pas le temps, tu n'es pas assez doué pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir. Tu tombes, je te rattrapes, je râle, soupire et tu ris un peu, encore. Puis je te dis de te reposer, et quand j'essaye de partir, tu me retiens, tu me sers dans tes bras et tu me racontes que tu as eu peur de me perdre, quand ce Titan m'a foncé dessus alors que j'avais perdu mon équipement, que tu n'as pas réfléchi, que tu ne réfléchi jamais, que tu es un idiot.

Que tu m'aimes, aussi.

-Caporal...

Je grogne, c'est que je suis bien, entre tes bras. Pourquoi tu me déranges ?

-Si vous vous inquiétez pour moi, et que je vous aime, on est un peu comme un couple.

Je ne réponds pas, je m'endors. De toute façon, je sais bien que c'était pas une question. Foutu gamin.

* * *

-Caporal, concentrez vous.

Mais je peux pas, je continue de fixer la manche de Erwin qui se balance dans le vide en suivant les mouvement de son bras. C'est pour l'éloquence il paraît, parce qu'il a du charisme Erwin. Puis tu me pinces la cuisse et je te murmure, pour pas qu'on nous entende, que tu seras de corvée de linge si tu me touches encore une fois. Et je vois au sourire de psychopathe de Hanji qu'elle a très bien entendu quand tu as dit que, pourtant, j'aimais que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. T'es comme un ours en peluche, j'ai jamais pu en avoir gamin, alors je vis ce traumatisme comme je peux. De toute façon, tu fais un très bon ours en peluche. Je devrais penser à te faire empailler, au moins, tu resteras silencieux. Je te le dis, tu frissonnes. Et ça me fait sourire.

On est assis, côte à côte, dans la salle de réunion. Erwin parle et c'est chiant, comme d'habitude.

Si tu penses être discret, avec ta main qui gratte un à un les centimètres qui la sépare de la mienne, sache que tu te trompes. Mais j'ai pitié, je rapproche ma main, un peu, pour que tu arrêtes de te donner tant de mal. Ridicule.

Je suis le premier à sortir quand c'est fini. Tu me rejoins rapidement dans ma chambre après ta douche. Demain, on part en expédition. Quand tu entres, je suis déjà sous la couette et fais semblant de dormir. C'est marrant, de t'entendre essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas me réveiller.

Finalement tu éternue, t'excuse de déranger le silence, te traite d'idiot quand personne ne te répond et fais tomber une chaise.

Comme tu penses que je dors, tu me prends dans tes bras. C'est bien. Puis tu m'embrasses. C'est la première fois. On fait pas ce genre de choses normalement, on a pas le temps.

Et tu sais vraiment pas t'y prendre.

Alors je te montres. Tu fais même pas semblant d'être étonné que je te réponde. Parce qu'on dirait que t'as jamais fait ça, peut être que c'est le cas. Tu me touches de partout. Tu as peur que je m'envole ? J'ai des ailes dans le dos mais elles ne me porteront jamais bien haut. Pas plus haut que toi. Et tu m'embrasses partout aussi, tu gigotes, tu rougi, je t'embrasse à mon tour. J'aime bien ta peau, elle sens bon, elle est belle.

Au début, on va un peu vite, on est un peu brutaux. Tu me mords, je te griffe. On bataille un peu pour savoir qui cédera le premier, mais finalement j'abandonne. Et tu fais ton foutu sourire satisfait. Je l'aime pas celui là. Je te le vole, ce sourire, je le sais, quand tu me vois glisser et glisser contre ton corps pour atteindre une nouvelle parcelle de toi. Celle qui est la mieux cachée. Et je l'embrasse elle aussi. Tu ne souries plus. Tu crie. Et j'aime bien entendre ta voix.

Et j'en ai marre d'attendre en fait. Alors je te dis des choses pas très cohérentes, j'arrive plus à réfléchir. Tu rougis. Tu me pousse, m'embrasse, me prépare puis après... Puis, après, je crois qu'on fait l'amour. Ou un truc dans le genre.

C'est bien. Moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est 14 février. Et là, le soleil joue à cache-cache dans brouillard.

Méchant soleil. Vilain brouillard. Foutu mois de Février.

T'es à coté de moi, je t'entends.

Tu casses les oreilles.

Je te dis de la fermer. Tu la fermes pas.

Je te dis d'arrêter de pleurer. T'arrêtes pas.

Je te dis de faire gaffe. Qu'y un putain de Titan qui veut te bouffer. Tu fais gaffe. Tu nous emmènes plus loin, tout les deux.

Tu me dis que tu m'aimes. Que tu m'aimes que tu m'aimes que tu m'aimes. En fait, tu dis rien d'autre.

Je te dis que t'es qu'un foutu gamin agaçant. Je crois que ça veut dire que je t'aime aussi, en fait. Et je te le dis pour du vrai, comme ça.

-T'es qu'un foutu gamin agaçant mais je t'aime.

Parce que j'ai froid et que je voudrais que tu me prenne dans tes bras.

Je crois que tu as compris. Tu te tais, tu me sers. Fort.

Pour pas que je m'envole, sûrement.

Et après, je crois que je suis mort.

FIN


End file.
